


Like She's Everything

by Ellimac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard battle, Rose and Pearl have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like She's Everything

After the battle, Rose carried Pearl’s gem back to the temple. Back to where she could regenerate in safety. She ignored the tears running down her cheeks in streams, and so, wisely, did everyone else. When Rose was in this sort of mood, it was best to leave her be.

Rose’s tears were healing, but now, they were also angry. Or perhaps frustrated was the better word. Pearl’s gem, fortunately, was undamaged, but she had reformed twice during the one battle, all in the name of protecting Rose. Perhaps now she sensed that the battle was over, and was taking her time to do it properly.

Still, as night fell, Pearl’s gem began to glow, and Rose, who had had her back to it, turned to watch Pearl reform for the third time that day.

She looked… fine. No more or less Pearl than she had earlier that day. Her outfit had changed slightly, but not enough to be worth mentioning. She had her eyes closed for several seconds, as if afraid of what she might see, but when she finally opened them and saw Rose watching her, a wide smile spread across her face and she dashed across the room to her.

“We won?” she said, reaching for Rose’s hands. Rose took them without even thinking about it, her large hands enveloping Pearl’s.

“We won the battle,” Rose said. “But not the war. Not yet.”

“But we will,” Pearl said, buoyed by optimism that Rose didn’t feel. “We’ll beat them back. We _will_.”

“Pearl…”

Pearl looked up at her. Loving Pearl, sweet Pearl, self-sacrificing Pearl… “What is it, Rose?”

“You need to stop putting yourself in danger for my sake,” Rose said softly. “I understand why you do it, but please. I want you to stop.”

Pearl’s face fell. “But… but I need to protect you,” she said.

“No, Pearl. You don’t. I can protect myself. And I need you to do the same for yourself.”

“But Rose—”

“Please don’t argue with me, Pearl,” Rose said. Her frustration had abated, leaving her more tired than anything. “I can’t stand to see you forced to regenerate again and again on the battlefield. What if you regenerate into a monster? What if you get hurt in a way that I can’t heal?”

“It wouldn’t matter, as long as you were safe,” Pearl said, with fervent conviction. But Rose shook her head.

“Pearl, my love… please. Please, don’t do this.”

Pearl blushed. “But I—”

“I’ve asked you not to before, but I need you to understand,” Rose went on. She gave Pearl’s hands a gentle squeeze, trying to emphasize her point. “I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for me.”

“But I need to keep you _safe_ ,” Pearl said.

“And what about yourself? What will I do if I win the war, but lose you?” The words came out with more sharpness than Rose meant them to, but she kept going all the same. “Do you know how that will feel?”

Pearl stared at her, as though she couldn’t comprehend the words. “Rose, I…”

“I _love_ you,” Rose said. “I don’t know how to make you understand that. I hate to see you hurt, especially on my account. I wish you would keep your own safety in mind. Even sometimes.”

“But, Rose…” Pearl floundered for words. “I—I’m not… it’s different.”

“How is it different?”

Pearl looked up at her, desperation in her eyes. “I’m not important,” she said. “You are.”

“Oh, my Pearl.” Rose put her hand to Pearl’s cheek, and Pearl leaned into the touch.

It wasn’t news to her that Pearl felt this way. She had joined Rose out of devotion and love, both things that Rose was glad to have, but it hadn’t taken long for her to realize that Pearl’s devotion bordered on obsessive. She was a Pearl, not made for fighting, and not made to fill important positions. Though she was only a few thousand years old, the idea that she didn’t matter had had quite enough time to be firmly planted in her head.

Even now, as she studied Pearl’s face, Rose couldn’t understand it. She always tried her hardest to make Pearl feel like she mattered, like she was important. It was hard, not only to see the gem she loved constantly sacrificing herself on the battlefield, but also to see the way she acted outside of battle. She was eager to please, mostly to please Rose, and seemed to put her own needs and wants at the absolute lowest priority. Every time Rose thought she was making progress, the next battle came along, and Pearl threw herself in harm’s way again and again.

Now, as Rose stared into her eyes, she said softly, “You _are_ important. Pearl, my Pearl… you can’t imagine how much you matter to me.”

Pearl didn’t take her eyes off Rose’s face. “I’m doing my best,” she said. “I’m trying to be useful.”

“No, no—that isn’t the point.” Rose shook her head. “I wish I could make you see yourself how I see you. You’re wonderful. You’re selfless, and devoted, and so loving. You’re brave, and you’re clever, and I’ve never met someone more eager to learn. You are so much more than your use in battle.”

Pearl seemed at a loss. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, and she wiped it away. “Rose…”

“So don’t you ever think that your worth comes down to how many times you’ve sacrificed yourself for me,” Rose said. “Don’t you ever think you’re worthless. Don’t think that your life can be thrown away, any more easily than mine.”

“But—but you _can’t_!” Pearl burst out. “You can’t die! We need you, _I_ need you!”

“And I need _you_ ,” Rose said firmly. “Not just in battle.”

“But—”

“Please,” Rose said. “I don’t want to discuss this.”

Pearl fell silent, pressing her lips together as she held back tears. After a moment, Rose sighed, and knelt down so their gazes were level. Pearl almost flinched back, nearly kneeling herself out of reflex, but stayed where she was.

“How are you, Pearl?” Rose said. “Truly. Repeated regenerations are hard on a gem. You know that as well as I.”

“I… I’m fine,” Pearl said, her voice trembling. “I feel fine.”

Rose nodded. “You look fine. And today’s battle? No ill effects?”

Pearl shook her head. “None.”

“Good.” Rose got to her feet, and leaned over to kiss Pearl’s forehead, next to her gem. “I don’t know when the next battle will be, but please… if you can… keep in mind what I’ve said. Remember your worth.”

“I’ll try,” Pearl said, but even now she sounded dubious.

Rose settled a hand on Pearl’s shoulder. Then, to Pearl’s surprise, she wrapped both arms around her and lifted her up in a tight hug.

“Rose!” Pearl protested, but stopped when Rose kissed her cheek.

“After all,” Rose said, “if you were to die in battle, I wouldn’t be able to do that anymore.”

Pearl blushed furiously. “W-well—”

“I love you,” Rose said as she set her down. “And I’ll love you always, no matter what. Even if you think you’re nothing. You aren’t. You’re everything.”

Though Pearl had no trouble maintaining eye contact when insisting that she didn’t matter, now she seemed to be having difficulty, clutching at her arm and avoiding Rose’s eyes.

“I love you too,” she murmured. “More than I can say.”

Rose reached for her hand. After a moment’s hesitation, Pearl took it.

“My Pearl,” Rose said softly. “My love.”

Pearl stayed silent, but after a moment, brought Rose’s hand up to her lips. Rose smiled. If nothing else, at least she could be content with the knowledge that Pearl knew how much Rose loved her.


End file.
